A fateful letter
by Talicuali
Summary: Chloe was waiting for Rachel to come to their secret place when she saw something she shouldn't have seen.


_Rach!_

_U there?_

_Let's get smashed 2night_

_C u in our place_

Chloe looked at the screen for a few minutes, waiting for a reply that didn't come. She heard some noises coming from the main door and ran to lock her own door.

"Stepführer's in da house. Shitfuck."

She quickly grabbed what she needed. Phone, weed, cigarettes, lighter, gun and keys. Jumping to the desk, she opened the window and waited till she heard the knock on her door.

"Chloe, open the door. It's an order!"

That was the signal for Chloe to sneak through the window and close it behind her. She jumped to the roof and then jumped again to her car, making an incredibly loud noise.

By the time her stepfather realized what she was doing, she had already started the car and left the house.

She absent-mindedly drove to the junkyard, glancing at her phone every now and then. She was still waiting for the reply to come. Eagerly waiting for it.

Once she parked her car in the entrance of the place, she headed to their secret spot. She thought maybe Rachel was already there waiting for her.

Chloe made it to their tiny room next to the railways and looked inside, disappointed. No Rachel.

Lighting a cigarette, she sat down and rested her back against the wall. She thought maybe Rachel didn't see her texts, so she decided to call her. It'd be faster that way.

She called Rachel three times, but the only reply she got was the voicemail.

Why wasn't she answering her phone? It was deeply annoying Chloe, as she needed to see her. They don't usually spend that much time away from each other. It's been almost 4 hours without a word from her. She took the whiskey bottle and started to take short sips from it.

It wasn't until Chloe had smoked two spliffs and drank half the bottle when Rachel's reply came.

_On my way, sweetie!_

About fucking time, thought Chloe. She was starting to feel too high to stand the loneliness of the place without her Rachel.

Chloe took another sip of whiskey and leaned to leave the bottle on the small table in front of the board they used to sit down and chill. Unfortunately, she was so high she miscalculated the distance and the bottle fell to the floor.

Cursing out loud, she kneeled on the floor to pick up the bottle, and she saw a piece of paper with Rachel's handwriting.

She couldn't see straight at that point, but she managed to slowly read the letter.

_You can tell how much I want you to read this letter since I've been dragging my ass to give it to you. Maybe I just want you to find it when I'm not around so we never have to talk about it. And I don't want you to hate me. Where to start?_

_I met somebody recently who's so different from the lame Vortex Club snobs. I know you'll have a meltdown when I tell you and think he's gross, but I SWEAR he's wise and unconventional. Kind of scary, not in a "bad boy" way. He's just experienced some serious shit. Yes, I'm kinda obsessed. I won't blame you for freaking._

_Maybe I know you're right and this just has to be my secret._

_I hate not sharing this with you except I know you'd give me that stink-eye and grill me for every stupid detail. If I even told you that night we hooked up near campus…_

The last paragraph was crossed out and Chloe couldn't get anything, even though she tried hard.

Her vision was blurry and she wanted to shout until she didn't have any air left in her lungs. She wanted to think that maybe Rachel was joking, but it didn't seem so.

What did that letter mean? Rachel didn't want to go to LA with her anymore? Who was the fucker Rachel's hanging out with? A Vortex Club asshole? Bullshit.

More and more questions were popping in Chloe's mind while she was boiling in anger. Rachel will have to answer all of them once she arrives.

Chloe lighted another cigarette and took a long sip of whiskey. She took out the gun and aimed at one of the pictures they have in the room. She was feeling the adrenaline rushing her body due to the alcohol and the drugs.

She finished her cigarette and pointed the gun to the floor, looking at the door.

Rachel arrived after a few minutes with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Chloe! Had a really hectic afternoon. How are you doing?"

Chloe glowered at her with her jaw clenched.

"What the fuck is this?" she said showing Rachel the letter.

Rachel's face darkened at once. She stood at the door looking at her blue-haired friend. She carefully chose the words she was going to say as she saw the gun Chloe stole from her stepfather in her hands.

"Chloe… I-I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to, but I didn't want you to get mad at me."

The mixture of alcohol and drugs was making Chloe feel brave, so she tossed the paper to the floor and asked Rachel.

"Who is it?"

Rachel backed up fearing her friend's reaction, but she raised one arm and offered Chloe her hand.

"I'll tell you when you relax. Just, please, calm down."

Chloe furiously aimed the gun at Rachel's chest with one hand and shouted at her.

"TELL ME WHO THE FUCK HE IS NOW!"

Rachel backed up a little bit more before speaking, sensing the gravity of the situation.

"Put the gun down Chloe. This isn't a game. You need to calm down."

Without thinking about it, Rachel did something she shouldn't have done. She moved too fast towards Chloe.

Everything happened too fast and too slow at the same time. Like time and space were suddenly dense.

The movement took Chloe by surprise and she accidentally slipped her finger, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Rachel almost in slow motion.

Rachel collapsed onto her knees and placed her hand where the bullet hit her. She looked at Chloe with her mouth opened, her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her eyes showing panic. Tears started to fall down her eyes.

Chloe dropped the gun and opened her mouth to say something, but neither words nor sound would come out. She moved her hands to her head and stroked her hair, looking at the other girl.

Rachel couldn't stand on her knees anymore as she was losing strength, so she held her body placing one hand on the floor. She was still covering the place where the bullet hit her with the other hand, the wound soaking it with her own blood.

Chloe finally reacted and sat by Rachel's side. She held her body in her arms and thought maybe everything was just a dream. Chloe saw the blood and realized it wasn't a dream. She began to cry too.

"Rachel… I'm sorry. I'm sorry", she managed to say between sobs, caressing her friend's cheek.

She looked at Rachel's eyes, but they were empty.

"Rachel? Come on you asshole! We still have to plan our trip to LA…. Rach?"

Chloe started to sob louder, still holding her friend in her arms and rocking her but Rachel wasn't there anymore. She was gone.

She stayed like that until she didn't have any tears left, never stopping caressing her sweet angel's cheek with her hand and rocking her body.

* * *

**After writing this trash I read it and immediately sang "mmm, watcha say?" hahaha**

**Credit to Tumblr user gojiro for the theory**


End file.
